webarebearsfandomcom-20200223-history
Charlie and the Snake
Charlie and the Snake is the 20th episode of the first season of We Bare Bears and the 20th episode overall. Synopsis Charlie is a lone wolf who, like the Bears, would love to find a place for himself in the world. In an effort to do so, Charlie throws a party, but ends up going on an adventure with the unlikeliest of animals, a wild snake. Plot The episode begins with just an old-fashioned TV surrounded by blackness. It turns on to a show called Creatures of Mystery where it features people being interviewed about the mysterious, lonely big-foot we know as Charlie. We see Charlie with grocery bags, in them are foods and crafts which he glues and draws on. The Bears are watching TV when Charlie comes in. They ask him how he got there, and he points to a broken window. He shows them his figures of the Bears and him, which are sticks attached to moldy food. They are about to leave when Charlie quickly stops them and tells them he is throwing a party. They reluctantly go with him, and he reveals that his "party" is in the middle of the forest. Suddenly, the bushes rustle and a snake slithers out. The Bears are terrified, and as Charlie deals with the snake, they attempt to leave. Charlie notices and convinces them to stay while he gets food. The snake slithers after him. They encounter a campground where a couple is snapping photos. They break into the Bears' cave with a rock to try to find food. Unsatisfied by their choices, they call a pizza. The Bears are still in the forest clearing, where Ice Bear is having a dance competition with a worm. might like to eat.]] Charlie is having a great time with the snake, who helps him out with getting pizza. But, the snake eats Charlie's statues of the Bears and abandons him. He takes the pizzas without paying and walks out the backdoor when he encounters two hikers. He runs away frantically, screaming in fear. They corner him and are about to take a picture when the snake slithers out and scares them away. Charlie apologizes and the two reconcile. They go to bring the pizzas to the Bears, but they already left. The snake's family comes out and he needs to go, but before he does he sheds his skin. Charlie wears it as a scarf and thanks him, hazy-eyed. As the same reporter from the beginning of the episode comments that there is something beautiful about the mysteriousness of Charlie, he climbs a tree with a dazzling view of the city and eats the rest of the pizza. Features Characters * Grizzly Bear * Panda Bear * Ice Bear * Charlie * Snake (debut) Locations * The Bear Cave * The Forest Objects * Panda's Phone * Fridge * Chips Trivia * This is the first episode featuring Snake. Cultural References * At the beginning of the episode, during the interviews, a man says "He has beautiful hair", which is a reference to a 2010 news clip where a man describes a bigfoot sighting. Errors * TBA International premieres * March 4, 2016 (Latin America, Brazil) * April 11, 2016 (UK) Videos CN 4.0 Promo We Bare Bears Premiere Week (November 2-6, 2015) Category:Episodes Category:A to Z Category:Season 1 Category:BearBomb Episodes Category:Charlie Episodes Category:C